A Billionaire Thing
by Feint14
Summary: Chap2 Why Robin is Dick...
1. Dick

DISCLAIMER-I obviously don't own the Teen Titans. And I hereby apologize in advance to people with the name 'Dick.' Mr. Vice Prez, I mean you!-

"Why are we always playing truth or dare?" asked Robin, "It's like the third time this week!"

He rotated cups while Raven poured the drinks.

"I blame Beast-Boy. He's watched too much TV and assumes the game automatically leads to a make-out session."

"Oh, come on Raven. I'm sure BB just wants some innocent fun," he walked to the cabinet,  
"Need 1 more..."

"Who's the empath here?" she muttered, "And the things Starfire wants to do to you would make you join a monastery."

"What?"

"I said you only need four cups. Starfire likes her mustard straight from the container."

"Right," Robin grabbed the mustard then went to pick up the cups. Before he could, they were enveloped in black energy and transported to the couch.

"Thanks.

"No problem."

Robin walked to where the other Titans were seated. He slid in next to Starfire and handed her her "beverage." Quickly the two began chatting and blushing nervously.

_You really are blind as a bat,_ thought Raven. One didn't need to be an empath to see how much the alien girl cared for the Earth Boy. But being an empath meant that Raven was extremely aware of the fact, as if someone were screaming at her whenever the two were around.

Still, Starfire wasn't as bad as Beast Boy. He was a mess of insecurities and raging hormones. She actually preferred it when Terra was around, so that the changeling could focus all his energy and emotions on his crush. She could tolerate the others-Robin, Cyborg, Starfire when she wasn't around Robin-but Beast Boy was often too much. He was like all those products on TV that claimed to be EXTREME! Raven didn't do extreme. Extreme Raven was Armageddon.

Raven scolded herself. She really was being too critical. The truth was, they were all saints for putting up with her cold, dark ways. They were her friends, and she loved them as much as she could safely allow herself to.

"Rae! Come on we're starting! And don't say your not playing!"

She glided over, a small smirk on her face and began to take her seat between Cyborg and Beast Boy. Beast Boy smiled. Starfire's eyes beamed joyously.

An alarm went off in Raven's head. They were up to something! She felt a connection between the two. They were plotting something...

Surveying the seating arrangement, she realized that if she sat there, it would be Starfire giving her her questions and dares, and Beast Boy doing the same for Robin. No doubt the two had talked before and created a series of prearranged questions and dares. It was perfect. If Starefire dared Robin to kiss her, it would be too much. But Beast Boy dishing out the dare? If things went badly, they could just chalk it up to Beast Boy being Beast Boy. And likewise Starfire could hide behind her innocent ignorance when it was her turn. Raven silently cursed their unholy alliance of annoyance.

"Rae, what are you waiting for? Sit down!" BB was getting impatient.

"Of course," she said then rudely smashed herself between Robin and Cyborg.

She laughed inwardly as she felt Stafire and BB's disappointment.

"Hey what's wrong with sitting next to me?" BB whined.

Raven was about to reply that he hadn't had a flea bath recently, but then paused. She felt bad at thwarting her two teammates plan. After all, they weren't exactly the planning type, and it had no doubt taken a lot of effort.

"You remember when I went into Robin's head that time?" Raven began, the others nodded, "We formed a bond, which normally is dormant. Due to current planetary aspects, however, I need to be close to Robin physically. Failing to do so would either summon vampiric demons from a hell dimension or kill us both through the act of spontaneous decombustion."

"What?"

"No way!"

"Raven, I had no idea!"

"Yeep!" Starfire shrieked, "Does this imply that tonight you must sleep-"

"Don't worry Starfire," Raven raised my hand, "These conditions should only last another hour. And it's really no big deal. Let's play the stupid game."

_I can't believe they bought that crap_ thought Raven. She felt Robin leaning into her, as his life depended upon it, and had to resist the urge to grin.

"Right, let's begin!"

The first few rounds were easy. Almost all were dares. Cyborg ate tofu, Starfire recounted her most embarrassing moment- of misquoting the epic poem of ethereal contentment at some ceremony when she was five-, Beast Boy almost ate a hot dog and Robin impersonated Batman. Raven herself was compelled to "dance like a funky chicken." Her teammates applauded the result as hilarious.

The beauty of Raven's rebellion was that it was now Beast Boy and Starfire giving the dares directly to their intended targets. And they were both either too timid or cowardly to try anything bold.

"So Raven, who do you like?"

Perhaps she had misjudged them.

"Like?" She raised an eyebrow.

"You know, have the hots for, love, wanna get busy with? You know, it's as simple as 'I like Beast Boy.'"

"Keep saying that to yourself. It's the only way you'll ever hear it."

"What's a a matter Rae? Too much of a coward to answer?" He transformed into a chicken and started to Bawk.

"Unlike some vegetarians, I do what I say I will. Fine. I like... no I LOVE... Robin."

There was a collective gasp from the other Titans. Starfire suddenly clung to Robin possessively.

"And Starfire..."

This time only Beast Boy responded, though for a split second Raven caught a strange feeling coming from Robin. _Hmmm._ She hadn't thought the Boyscout Wonder capable of those kind of thoughts.

"And Cyborg... and sometimes even you Beast Boy."

"Hey! No fair, that's not what I meant! That's cheating!"

"You're right. Of course," Raven glared at him. "Seeing as how when I get even slightly annoyed, things explode, a little afraid the whole Tower goes Horror movie, why I must obviously passionately love someone because feeling such a strong emotion would probably destroy the world."

"Oh."

"DON'T. ASK. STUPID. QUESTIONS."

"Right, sorry," Beast Boy said sheepishly.

Starfire was up next. Beast Boy's ordeal had obviously discouraged her from asking the same question. She pursed her lips and scrunched her face in deep thought.

"Robin, a telling of truth or the daring of dares?"

"I did dare last time, so how about a truth?"

This seemed to disappoint her slightly. Her dare was probably to take off his mask. The other titans had talked about it, but thus far none had the courage to do it.

"Robin, if it is not rude, may I ask your real human name?"

Robin promptly spit his orange juice onto the carpet and coffee table.

_Bravo Star_, thought Raven.

"You know team, it's getting late and, uh, we have an early practice tomorrow!"

"No we don't," said Cyborg.

"We do now."

"Is this truth... unacceptable?" Starfire's head hung in disappointment.

"No Star, it's just, well, its a secret identity! I mean, why would I bother wearing a mask if everyone knew who I was?"

"Yet you know each of our names. I am truly Koriander, and Cyborg is Victor and Beast Boy is Garfield, and Raven is Raven."

"I know Star, but what if, well, you and Raven aren't from here," Robin attempted to explain, "Cy, BB, you guys have have family and friends here, right?"

"Well yeah."

"Of course!"

"And everyday we fight bad guys," Robin continued,"And these bad guys know they can't hurt us, because we rock, being the titans and all. But maybe these bad guys think they can hurt us by hurting our friends or family..."

"So you are a secret to protect those you love?" Starfire completed the thought.

"Exactly! And that's why I don't tell anyone, even you, my closest friends, who I used to be."

"But Raven knows," countered Star.

"She does? How?"

"As Raven said before the game, she and you possess a bond. She has seen your mind. She has seen the true Robin, which remains hidden to the rest of us."

Robin blushed deeply at this thought.

"That's not really true," Raven said, "I was in there, but it's not like a movie, just a big mess of thoughts and images. You can't make sense of it."

"Then you do not know of Robin's not super name, friend Raven?"

"Well, I do know of a name he was called-" Raven felt herself hauled to her feet. She found herself hunched in the corner, talking with a panicked Robin.

"Raven, what do you know?"

"More than I'm letting on. But relax. I'll tell them your nickname. You get to keep your precious secret but they get to feel a bit closer to their leader."

"Well... ok. Let's do it."

They walked back and sat down side by side.

"Friend Robin, may we know?"

He nodded.

"Raven, tell them what you know."

"In earlier years, our fearless leader was known as... Dick."

"BUWAHAHA!"

"Dude! You're name is Dick!"

"Yes, Robin, it is a glorious name! A name as I always dreamed you would possess!" Starfire clapped happily.

"It is?" Robin was clearly confused.

"Yes! On My planet, the Dickunat is the most noble of creatures! With their wings they soar majestically into the starry skies of the night! In legend, one even offered to serve as the steed for the mighty warrior Golaf as he slew the Moranka Beast. We reserve this title for our wisest of warriors! You Robin, are truly a Dick among Dicks!"

"Um, thanks Star."

"WHEW," Cyborg had finally stopped laughing, "It's not going to get any better than this. I suggest we take Di- Robin's advice and hit the hay."

"But-" Beast Boy was silenced as Cyborg grabbed him and dragged him to the stairs.

"Yes, I too shall retire to a night of pleasant dreams!" Starfire leaned in close and smiled sweetly, "Goodnight Dick."

"Goodnight Starfire," Robin sighed.

-----

Upstairs, Beast Boy and Cyborg walked to their rooms.

"Hey, Cy, how do you think Robin got the name Dick?"

"What do you think?"

"Well," Beast Boy leaned against the wall, thinking, "When you say to someone, 'You're being a dick,' it means that they're a jerk, right? So I'm gonna say Robin is an arrogant jerk... sometimes."

Cyborg laughed loudly.

"What?"

"Come on man, you know how he got the name. I mean, the dude wears tights."

"What? Ewww."

"Just sayin."

"Well, he's got nothin' on me."

"Yeah, if you turn into a horse."

"Shut up! Like you can talk! Last time I checked you aren't wearing any pants."

"That's low BB. Really. But enough. I need to recharge."

Beast Boy was almost in his room when Cyborg stuck his head out.

"Hey Beast Boy! Remember that project I was working on yesterday?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, let's just say it wasn't a prototype ion cannon like I told you it was. Goodnight!"

His door slammed shut. Beast Boy was left standing alone in the hallway, silent and wide-eyed.

-----

In her room in Starfire lay snuggled up in her bed, humming the chorus line from the epic poem of the mighty warrior Golaf and Vernat the Dick.

-----

Robin groaned loudly. "How long do you think it'll last? He finished washing the dish and handed it to Raven to dry.

"I'd give it three weeks, unless you make a big deal out of it."

"I'll try not to."

For a moment they worked in silence.

"Aren't we the responsible ones," mumbled Raven, "It's gotta be someone else's turn."

"Well, Cyborg had to put Beast Boy to bed. That's like ten chores right there. And I really didn't feel like talking to Star right now."

"Do I need to talk to her?"

Robin stopped working, and leaned back against the counter. "No I'll do it. I guess we can't let her go around complimenting people by calling them dicks. Still, it feels nice to know if I ever end up living on Tameria-"

"Robin, if you can talk and wash dishes at the same time, do it. Otherwise, shut up."

He stuck his tongue out at her playfully but returned to the task.

A few minutes later he looked over at her. "What are you smiling at?"

"Me? I'm not smiling," said Raven.

"Fine. Smirking then, what are you smirking at?"

Now Raven stopped working and looked at him. "Why Dick?" she asked, "Why not Rich, or Richard sounds good, or even just Gray or Grayson? I like just Gray, personally"

"You do know more than you pretended to!"

"Tough. Are you going to answer me or is this another mystery?"

Robin leaned against the counter again, but this time allowed himself to slide down onto the floor.

"I didn't ask for your life story," said Raven.

"Well, it takes a little while to explain so one can understand. It's what you'd call a 'Billionaire thing...'"


	2. Bruce

DISCLAIMER-I don't own the Teen Titans. And I hereby apologize in advance to people with the names Bruce, Lex and Bill

-----

_A few years earlier…_

Robin walked slowly back to his room. His body was bruised and battered.

That night he and Batman had had an encounter with the Joker. At the worst possible moment, Robin had tripped on one of the villain's toys and had fallen of a building. Batman had been able to save him, but the mistake had allowed the villain to escape.

Behind him, Robin felt footsteps echoing his own. It was Batman- or rather, it was Bruce. The Dark Knight had already taken off his uniform and was now dressed in a suit. In a few hours, Bruce Wayne would hold press conferences, open a museum, and be a judge at the Miss Gotham pageant.

"The study, as soon as you change," Bruce said as he passed. Oddly even though it was an order, it sounded like a request. That was the magic of Bruce Wayne, the charming negotiator. It was quite different from the scowling silence of Batman.

_It's so weird, like he's two totally different people,_ thought Robin.

Robin's feet dragged as he entered his room. He knew he was going to be reprimanded. He merely wished it would be Batman giving the lecture. Batman was noble and cool. When Bruce talked, Robin felt as if he was getting a commercial.

After a quick shower, Robin entered the study and sat in a chair across from Bruce. A moment of silence.

"I messed up," said Robin, studying his hands.

"I know."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it," Bruce waved his hand, "Of course you messed up. We're a team. Batman and Robin. You're the sidekick, I'm the hero. You screw things up, I fix them. It makes me look good. Anyways, that's not what I want to talk to you about. Robin's doing just fine. It's Richard I'm worried about."

"Huh?" Robin's forehead crunched, "What could be wrong with Richard? He's fine. Heck, I haven't been Richard in over a month."

"That's the problem" Bruce's eyes narrowed, "Richard doesn't exist. You've become so obsessed with your secret identity you forgot the public identity."

"That's not true!" Robin jumped from the chair. _He wants me to go to school!_

"Robin, I saw you coming out of the shower yesterday with your mask on. Alfred says you sleep in your uniform. God, that's creepy." Bruce shuddered.

Robin stood tall in defiance. "Well, what am I supposed to do? Jet ski? Party with ridiculously rich idiots like you do?"

Bruce paused, carefully choosing his words. "Robin, I understand that the fabulously wealthy can be somewhat… dull. Especially in contrast to our night jobs. However, that's how the double identity works. We put on the masks, we fight crime. At dawn, we come home and take the masks off. Could you imagine if people put two and two together, if criminals realized Richard Grayson was Robin?"

"That wouldn't be good," Robin admitted and slowly sat back down.

"Damn right! The Joker or someone would drop a nuke on Wayne Manor," Bruce grabbed a magazine and threw it at Robin, "And right now the all the gossip columns and celebrity talk shows are asking 'Where's Bruce Wayne's heir? Where's Richard Grayson?' They ask that question enough and suddenly someone realizes that the young Billionaire-to-be and a new crime fighter in town have similar features and are exactly the same height. And we're screwed. The only reason the secret of Batman has been successful is that I've carefully cultivated my public persona-"

"As a sleazy rich guy."

"It's sexy, Robin, SEXY," Bruce clarified, "That's what People magazine called me in that little article where I was, as I recall Sexiest Man Alive, four times now. Not to mention 'The most Explosive Financial Mind in a decade,' according to Forbes."

"The Onion said you were 3rd person most in need of a swift kick to the nuts."

"Really, who had numbers 1 and 2?"

"Bono was 1, and Jared, the Subway commercial guy was number 2."

"Damn! Bono, I mean well, that's obvious. But getting beat by the Subway guy? I'll have to try harder," Bruce fell silent. "But we're off topic. The point is, you need to stop being Robin and start being Richard."

"You want me to go to school don't you!" Robin was out of his chair again. "Well, that's not fair! I've been doing just fine with my correspondence work. You can't let me be Robin just on weekends, I won't do it!"

Bruce smirked. "Well, of course not. You're done with school."

"Huh?"

"Robin, remember that 400 page paper you wrote last week? That's called a dissertation. You've tested out of everything through undergraduate level, and completed all the post-grad work. Officially, you're Dr. Richard Grayson, PhD in Comparative Lit."

"You mean most middle school students don't have to write book reports?"

Bruce laughed. "Well, yes. But those book reports are usually only 2 pages. Don't worry about getting bored though. I'm thinking of enrolling you in med school."

Robin was perplexed. "But why rush my education?"

"So you can focus on being Robin of course. Most of the world will think your time is being spent in study, with private tutors. We'll leak your test results over a couple of years. That way, people will think you're studying while you're fighting crime."

"Whew. Glad to know that's taken care of." Robin stood and began to leave the room.

"We're not done. There's a concert in Japan. The Fuji Rock Festival. You're going." Bruce slid a plane ticket across the table.

"Why?"

"If you show up at odd places, people won't be suspicious at Richard's long absences. They'll just think you're traveling. Also comes in handy if Batman or Robin get stuck somewhere. Just pull off the mask, and no one wonders why Bruce Wayne is in Chechnya. He's always in exotic places."

"Oh," Robin relaxed, "When?"

"Alfred will take you to the airport in five minutes."

"But I have to pack!" Robin yelled.

"Robin is prepared. Richard is a billionaire. He doesn't need to worry because he's got money." Bruce stood and walked to the door.

"But-"

"Trust me. It's part of being rich. We'll work on it when you get back." He put an arm around Robin's shoulder and led him to the limo.

-------------

Robin, or rather Richard, jumped out of the taxi and walked up the stairs to the mansion. Bruce stood by the door.

"Welcome back!"

"Thanks. Here's your souvenir." Richard handed him an antique sword, autographed by the J-metal group Mad Capsul Market.

"Why… thank you," Bruce stared at it. They walked inside. "So, how much did you spend?"

"Five thousand," Richard said timidly.

Bruce paused. "You spent $5,000 in four days…"

"Yeah. The cheapest hotel room I could find was through the roof, and I could only get a first class ticket on the way back-"

SMASH!

Richard's eyes opened wide as Bruce threw his souvenir against the wall. It crashed into a Ming vase.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Bruce shouted.

Richard watched as Bruce paced angrily in front of him.

"You spent $5,000! Do I look like a middle-class Saturn driving suburbanite to you? Hell no! $5,000. My toilet paper cost more than that!" yelled Bruce.

Richard's eye's widened. "You… think I should have spent more money?"

"Robin, you're not some college student backpacking through Europe for the summer. You're richer than Satan! Act like it. Don't fly commercial- charter a private jet. Can't find a hotel room? Buy the hotel! Did you even hire a limo to chauffer you around?"

"I took the train mostly," he admitted.

Bruce seemed to growl in frustration. "Robin, it's great that your careful about such things, but Richard can't afford to be. If you want to fit into this world, you have to be more careless, more frivolous."

"But it's so wasteful!"

Bruce plopped into an antique chair and took a deep breath. "Look at it this way. Focus your energies, all your preparation, on crime fighting. When you're Richard, the socialite, just don't think."

"Like you, Bruce?"

"I'm serious," Bruce glared, "Worry about the Riddler and the Penguin and Dr. Freeze. Not money. Otherwise you'll get too stressed out. Consider Richard as a break, when you shut down your mind and just do things. It really helps, I swear."

Richard considered. "Well, ok. That does make sense."

"Of course it does. Now for Richard's next task," Bruce reached into his pocket and pulled out a palm size computer. "Bruce Wayne has decided his heir needs to be comfortable with large sums of money. I'm giving you a hundred million dollars."

Robin gulped. "What do you want me to do with it?"

"Whatever you want. Start a rock band. Gamble it away. Buy a castle in Scotland. I don't give a damn. And that's the lesson you need to learn."

---------

Bruce was in his study, rereading Miyamoto Musashi's Book of Five Rings when his computer began to beep. It was a stock alert.

Bruce read the message. Then reread it. Then-"Richard Robin Grayson! Get your tights in here!"

A few minutes later Robin strutted into the room, a broad smile on his face. "Yeah Bruce? What seems to be the problem?"

"You invested that money in the stock market!" Bruce pointed to the screen, "In LUTHOR CORP!"

"It was a sound financial decision. I now have $147,600,000. Give or take a few thousand."

"Robin," Bruce seethed, "Lex Luthor is our main competitor. A direct rival to most of our products. And, I might add, the super-villain arch-nemesis of Superman!"

"You said you didn't give a damn."

Bruce looked as if he would throw the computer through the glass window, but then smiled evilly. "Why yes Robin, you're right. And this will be good. Letting people know that Richard isn't a mere copy of Bruce. The gossip papers will smell a dispute between us, and that drama will be a wonderful diversion to the truth."

"I… I'm glad you approve," said Robin, growing worried.

"This shows you're progressing well. Making an identity for Richard. Now it's time for the next step." He paused dramatically-

"Romance."

"Bruce, I'm twelve years old-" Robin was scared. Very, very scared.

"That's right! You need to get used to girls before you become a teenager and have your hormones to worry about. Imagine, what would happen if you got a crush on a villain!"

"Like you and Catwoman?"

"Exactly!" A fist slammed on the table to underscore the principle. "Robin, being a hero means being stronger than others. Resisting the less noble urges of humanity. We stop thieves because we care about more than money. We stop villains because we care about more than power. And women…"

"So women are just another product? Just something else money can buy?"

Bruce smiled, but it was a gentle smile. "No Robin. But you have to admit that women have a certain power over us. And as superheroes, that is a weakness we cannot afford."

Robin let out a deep sigh. "Damn. You've got all the angles covered."

"Don't curse Robin. It doesn't go with the outfit. And of course I'm right. Now down to business. I've planned a series of dates with actresses and models close to your age."

"Great. But… I'm not exactly the most outgoing guy."

"Don't worry. I've taken care of it."

---------------

"One last thing Robin-hold still," Bruce finished tying the tie, "It's the name."

He completed the task. The two were dressed in expensive suits.

"Robin? Yeah, I know, it's not as cool as Batman. I was thinking something darker. Something with 'Night' in it. Like 'Nightstalker,' you know?" said Robin.

"That's not what I meant. Robin works fine. We're a team-Batman and Robin-the names sound good together. And you can't have a darker name as long as you wear that outfit. I was referring to your other name," said Bruce. He turned and began to walk quickly down the hallway. Robin followed.

"Richard Grayson? But that's what my parents named me! What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing. And that's the problem."

"... you lost me," said Robin.

Bruce stopped in the center of the hallway.

"Consider this. A guy is named Bill. That's all you know about him. What impression do you have of him?"

"I don't know," said Robin.

"Oh please," Bruce threw up his hands, "You think he's white-trash, because why would anyone want to be called Bill when they could be Will, or William, or Liam? Let's try again... Ok, forget my name is Bruce for a minute. Suppose you walk into a bank. The clerk comes up. He's a well-dressed, good-looking guy. He says, 'Welcome to First National, my name is Bruce.' What do you think?"

Robin was silent for a minute. "Y.M.C.A." he responded.

"Right," continued Bruce, "Now you're at a store, and you look at the cashier's nametag and it says 'Lex.' You think?"

"Science Fiction freak."

"Exactly! Now do you understand?"

"No."

"Being a billionaire isn't just about having a lot of money. It's the total package, the image. Most important to this is the name. Billionaires have names that would sound dumb on normal people. Bill? Redneck. Bruce? Drag queen. Lex? Geek. But Bill Gates? Lex Luther? Bruce fucking Wayne? We make them cool Robin. We make them work because we have money and we can get away with it. A name is just another way for us to remind everyone else that we have boats and jets and supermodels. And if you're going to be my heir Robin, you need a name like that too. A billionaire name."

"That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard."

"It would be, but we've got tons of money, so it rocks," Bruce resumed his quick walk.

"So, let me guess, I'm gonna be Rich. Richy Rich. Great."

"You'll see Robin," Bruce smiled and opened the door.

They walked into a room packed with people. Beautiful women in elegant dresses. Men with watches as expensive as houses. And an attractive, spotless group of caterers offering food and drink.

"Ok, Rob, see that group over there?"

The Boy Wonder felt his heart race. Near the west side of the room was a group of four women. Three were older, in their mid-twenties. The fourth however was a teenager. A gorgeous redhead.

"Bruce, I can't do this! She's three years older than me! She'll laugh at me!"

"You think she's attractive right?"

"Well, of course."

"Don't worry, you'll find money breaks all barriers," Bruce reassured.

"She's not shallow! She's involved in three charities!"

"Robin, I've started six charities. And that was just last week. Now relax."

Bruce and Robin walked up to the group.

Suddenly he saw the redheaded girl of his dreams walking over to him. He looked to Bruce for support, but saw his mentor had stopped to greet some other guests.

"Here, thanks," she said, handing him her Champagne glass. Then she turned to walk back to the group.

"Um, excuse me?" said Robin.

"Oh, right, sorry," she pulled out a five-dollar bill and put it in his hand.

"I'm not the hired help!"

"Oh. My bad. It's just that they don't usually let kids come to these parties," she then went back to her giggling friends.

_You're just a kid too!_ Robin thought to himself. He stood in the middle of the floor, getting angry. He felt a hand on his back, pushing him toward the girls.

"Come on young Romeo, I'll show you how it's done," smirked Bruce.

"Excuse me ladies!"

The three older girls turned and shrieked. Bruce was greeted with hugs and kisses.

"So good to see you again girls. And Valerie, I see you brought your sister!" he turned to the redhead, "Courtney, isn't it?" he offered a hand.

Robin's dream girl Courtney blushed as she shook Bruce's hand.

"And Bruce darling, tell us who is this?" asked Valerie.

"How rude of me, girls allow me to introduce my heir- Dick Grayson!"

Robin swiftly punched Bruce in the back and glared at him. _Dick? What the hell! I don't want to be called Dick! Son of a-  
_

Dick Grayson felt an arm on his. He turned to see Courtney staring at him.

"Dick Grayson? You have, like a totally cool name!" she said.

"A protégé' Bruce?" smiled Valerie, "So he does _everything_ just as good as you?"

"That's something you'll have to discover yourself," Bruce linked their arms, "Girls why don't we let the children go play while we... go play."

The girls giggled and Robin found himself alone with Courtney. She grabbed his arm and began to pull him outside.

"Come on Dick! Let's go to the balcony and get to know each other. Oh my gosh! Your bicep! It's like a rock!" Courtney gushed, "Are you like a superhero?"

Robin paused, momentarily confused. Then his lips curled and teeth flashed in what newspapers and gossip magazines would soon call 'The Million Dollar Smile.'

"Just regular old Dick Grayson, but," he leaned in for the kill, "I'll save _you_ anytime babe."

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

Notes:

1. I know Bruce is probably OOC. I just don't get shows where Batman and Bruce are exactly the same-both driven and dark and brooding. For the whole secret identity thing to work, they need to be different. I really liked how in Batman Begins, Bruce goes out of his way to make himself a careless playboy. That works.

2. My computer crashed, so I had to re-type this on my sister's comp. Not cool.

3. I'll prob write a third chap with more Rob and Rae, but I'm having a hard time figuring out what to do. I'll work on some other fics in the meantime.

Thanks for reviewing! It was an awesome feeling, getting my first review.


End file.
